


in a parallel universe

by thisisawesomeyouguys



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisawesomeyouguys/pseuds/thisisawesomeyouguys
Summary: “How many Isaks and Evens do you think are lying like this right now?”“Infinite ones.”
Relationships: Joana Bianchi Acosta & Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña, Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Kudos: 19





	in a parallel universe

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm publishing all of my (2) fics today let's move on-

They were laying on Cris’s bed, with her leaning her head against Joana’s shoulder, their legs entangled in a mess, hands on top of one another. It felt like they’d done this a thousand times, and though the actual number of times may be a bit less, Joana didn’t care.

“I still can’t believe you came out to your mom like that,” she said, laughing into her girlfriend’s hair, remembering the shock on Cris’s mom’s face.

“Well, it wasn’t like I planned on it at first. It happened, I guess,” Cris looked at her, rolling her eyes, “I just wanted to spend time with you.”

Joana snuggled closer. “Of course you did.” She said, smiling again, and kissed her forehead.

Cris sighed. “I wish it was as easy to tell my parents I have a girlfriend as it was to tell them I was straight.” She was tracing circles on her girlfriend’s palms.

“I know,” Joana smiled a bit sadly,“Or… maybe if straight people had to come out to their parents too? At least that would take off some pressure off of us,” Joana said, remembering a scene in a movie she’d watched a long while ago. Love something, probably.

“Yeah like, maybe in a parallel universe, a girl has to come out to her moms as straight.” Cris smiled, like she’d remembered something.

“Parallel universe?” Joana asked, knitting her eyebrows together. She hadn’t really heard of that before.

“Yes!” Cris’s eyes widened excitedly as she sat up, leading to Joana whining. She didn’t want the blonde to move from her side.

“So,” Cris said ignoring her, “Basically there’s a theory that says that there are many universes out there, and they all have similar stuff in them. But like, it’s different. It’s hard to explain.” Cris paused, trying to find words.

“Like uhhh, for example,” Cris squinted at her, “Maybe there are a Cris and Joana in universe number 3, suppose. They are sitting exactly like we are. Just, I dunno, Joana has coloured her hair green or something.”

Joana snorted. “Do you think my hair would look good in green?”

“It would look good in anything but that’s not the point! What I’m saying is, there are an infinite number of universes, with a million possibilities,” Cris said, spreading her arms and God, she looked so adorable.

“So,” Joana said, trying to humor her, “Maybe there’s a universe where Cris has black hair and Joana is a blonde?”

“Yeah exactly! Or like one where we kissed under the rain instead of in a swimming pool.” Cris grinned.

“Maybe one where we are boys?”

Cris scrunched her nose. “Maybe… Maybe Cris is a lesbian instead of being bi in like universe number 1002 or something.” She shrugged.

“Good for her.”

Cris laughed at that and scooted closer. Her blue eyes were sparkling now, with a sort of excitement that made Joana want to kiss her. But then Joana had a thought. Her smile vanished.

“Hey, what is it?” Cris looked into her eyes, concerned. “You okay?” She asked again when Joana didn’t reply.

“Maybe,” Joana started quietly, “there’s a universe where… Cris hasn’t found Joana.” Or Joana hasn’t found Cris. She refused to say that however, looking at her lap instead to avoid Cris’s gaze. The idea didn’t really scare her, but it made her unbelievably sad. The fact that they might be alone somewhere. Cris looked at her for a minute, thinking and then smiled.

“Yet,” Cris countered, breaking the silence.

“Yet?” Joana looked at her finally, questioning.

“Yet, you idiot,” Cris said affectionately. Joana looked at her, confused.

“You see,” Cris started slowly, “The thing about parallel universes is, maybe some things are different there, but it doesn’t matter. In the end,” she smiled, “Cris will always find Joana. That’s why they’re called parallel universes, not alternate universes.”

“Oh.” Joana couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“So they will find each other at the right moment.”

“Yeah, exactly! Maybe there is a Cris who’s just now meeting her Joana. Maybe in universe 39, they’re kissing for the first time,” Cris continued, grinning, “Maybe in an empty pool. Because they don’t know how to swim.” Joana couldn’t help but smile again at that.

Cris shuffled closer and hugged her girlfriend.

“You’re really smart, you know,” Joana pecked her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Oh, I do know. Trust me.” Cris looked smug as she said this. After a pause, she muttered something softly.

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad I live in this universe,” Cris said, burying her face on Joana’s shoulders. Joana smiled. 

She was too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @cash-queens on Tumblr :) happy reading!


End file.
